Insane Not to Love
by randompandattack
Summary: Cody's your average high school nerd with a few friends and a crush that won't talk to him but his world is changed dramatically when the new girl Izzy walks into his life and flips it upside down! one shot Cody/Izzy also Noah/Courtney


**A/N: I've gotten back into TDI lately but until now I didn't have anything to post. You see back in the day of TDI Cody and Izzy were my 2 favorite characters. It seemed only natural to write them together and pair them up but I never got around to it until now. It probably has something to do with Izzy's small role in world tour as compared to Cody's much bigger one. Anyway this was just an idea I had and somehow managed to write it. It's slightly AU as there is no TDI instead all the characters go to the same school. Pretty simple though easy stuff. Anyway I probably won't get much of a response but I hope the peope who are into this stuff like it. One more thing, should be aware this contains both Cody/Izzy and Noah/Courtney. **

**Insane Not to Love**

Cody was late.

Or at least Noah hoped that was why he wasn't at his locker five minutes before class began. The two friends had gotten lockers right next to each other and usually caught up right before going to first period. If Cody wasn't here yet that meant one of two things. Either he was actually sick and wasn't coming to school or option two…

Noah was distracted by the sound of wheezing behind him. He closed his locker and turned around to see Harold standing behind him. "Hey Noah…you seen Cody?"

"Not yet," he said shaking his head. The two started to walk away from the lockers towards class.

"Is he sick?" Harold asked.

"If he is then he didn't tell me."

"Then where is he?"

The two nerds turned a corner. What Noah saw made him sigh in disappointment. "Right there," He answered Harold. "Big surprise." Turns out Cody hadn't been sick; instead the answer was option two.

He was hitting on Gwen.

"…So I heard the movie is really good," The two heard Cody tell the Goth as they got closer. "Nice special effects and lots of blood. So what do you say? Saturday?"

Gwen sighed, "How many times are we going to go through this Cody? No means no. Now leave me alone already," She said before walking off to class leaving him standing there.

"Tough break Cody," Harold said putting his arm on Cody's shoulder.

"I'd be more sympathetic but you totally ditched us," Noah poked his friend in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys," Cody apologized. "I just saw my chance and I thought I should take it. She didn't instantly run away from me this time so I thought maybe…" He shook his head. "Let's just get to class."

"Hey I heard there's supposed to be a new student today," Harold informed his two friends.

"Yipee," Noah said sarcastically. "Probably another moron with a third grade reading comprehension."

"Maybe it's a girl?" Harold said looking at Cody. The tech geek didn't take the bait however and instead just shrugged. They made it to their first class which happened to be history and took their seats. Noah was sitting right behind Cody while Harold was sitting further to his left and couldn't talk to the other two much.

"Would you just get over Gwen already?" Noah said pulling a book out of his backpack. "She's only into shallow good looking guys."

"You're probably right," Cody said sadly as he played with his eraser.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in a minute later. They had heard him standing outside the classroom talking to someone and Harold theorized it must be the new student.

"Quiet down students," The teacher said as he sat down and rummaged through his desk for something before standing back up. "Now today we have a new student that's going to be in our History class so I want you all be polite." He frowned. "Yes Duncan, that includes you."

He motioned towards the door, "You can come in now my dear."

The door whipped open and a girl ran in. She was a green blur and no one was sure why she was running but she quickly stopped on her heels to brake but accidentally slammed into the podium where she fell down hard. A few people laughed while others (like the teacher) seemed concerned.

The girl pulled herself to her feet. "Wow that felt…great! Really great actually." She turned to look at the class who seemed strangely quiet. "Hey guys! My name's Izzy!"

Now that she was standing still Cody could get a good look at her. She was a few inches taller than him and had long beautiful orange hair that curled at the end. Her orange lipstick matched that wild hair color. Her outfit seemed a bit skimpy at first look with a small green top with a color near the chest, matching green shorts hidden by a lighter green skirt, and still matching sandals.

Cody dropped the pencil he was holding. "Whoa…"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked.

"That girl…" He said slowly. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Noah scoffed, "You say that about every female."

"No, I mean it."

Back up at the front the teacher coughed into his hand after pushing his podium upright. "Alright Izzy, why don't you give a quick introduction and then you can sit down."

"Sure!" She smiled. "My name's Izzy, but you can call me E-scope! My favorite things to do are scaring people, assassinations, explosions and cosplay! Oh also I'm double-jointed in my elbows! Anyone want to see?" She asked excitedly.

"Alright that's enough," The teacher said trying to get her to stop as she attempted to twist her elbows around. "Now you need to take a seat. Now where should I seat you?"

Noah smirked, "Looks like you're in luck Cody." He said pointing to the empty seat right next to Cody. "Crazy girl can sit right next to you."

Cody however wasn't smiling. "Actually Noah there are two empty seats," He said pointing to the other side of the classroom where there was an empty seat right next to Justin. The pretty boy briefly glanced up at Izzy before pulling out a small hand mirror and started to stare at himself.

Noah pretended to gasp, "Anti-me! That bastard!"

"Now where shall I seat you?" The teacher repeated to himself. Izzy seemed bored while the man patiently took his time. She glanced around before locking eyes with Cody.

"Here's an empty seat!" She exclaimed before jumping over people's desks to sit in the seat right next to Cody.

"Ah…yes," The man said looking at his chart. "Right next to Cody, alright then miss Izzy."

"Hey," Cody said much more nervous then when he usually talks to a girl. "My name's Cody."

He held his hand out for her to shake. Izzy grabbed it but instead of shaking it she pulled him towards her. With her head right next to his she sniffed his neck. "Hey you smell nice! Mace body spray right?"

"That's right," He nodded. "You can tell that from one sniff? Awesome!"

"Awesome?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "I think the word you were looking for is 'creepy' or 'unnatural'."

"Izzy this is Noah," Cody introduced his friend. "We're friends." Izzy nodded at the brainiac but Noah didn't hold out his hand as he didn't want to be sniffed.

"Hey you three," The teacher said stopping his lecture. "Quiet down back there!"

* * *

><p>Little more was said between the three teens for the rest of the class. Izzy herself however seemed to disagree with various things their history teacher said. She told him he was wrong about the date the railroad was started, whether Hitler died or not and Cody was sure he heard something about the Vietnam War taking place in space. Either way he found the girl fascinating.<p>

"So Izzy," he said as they walked out of the classroom. "What classes do you have?"

"These ones!" She said pulling out a crumbled up schedule (Cody wasn't sure where she was hiding it) and threw it at him. The piece of paper hit him between the eyes.

"Oww," He said rubbing his head. Izzy laughed. Cody opened up the paper and read then quickly memorized the schedule. "Oh cool we have the class right before lunch together then the one right after!"

"That's super special awesome!" She said grabbing Cody's hands in her own. She slowly pulled the paper out as Cody gulped. "And it'll be our…little…secret!" She whispered to him.

"Wait…what?" He asked confused.

"Mwa ha ha!" She laughed before running down the hallway towards her next class.

Noah stopped Cody before he could head to his next class. "Cody, I know you're desperate." The tech geek frowned at that comment. "But listen to me when I tell you, you probably shouldn't date a mental patient."

"She's not a mental patient," He said walking past Noah. "She's amazing!"

Noah sighed as his friend walked away. Suddenly Harold appeared next to him. "He's doomed…"

Harold shrugged, "She didn't seem that bad."

"How did she even know where to go?" Noah asked the redhead. "I'm pretty sure I didn't see a map."

"You're not going to believe this, but I heard she's really a super genius!" Harold told him.

The brainiac wondered if that was supposed to be a joke. "Your right, I don't believe it. No way."

"Why would I lie about that? Gosh! You're just mad because she might be smarter than you." Harold walked past Noah and headed for his next class.

A few hours later and Noah had gotten out of his last class before lunch. As he headed down the hallway toward his girlfriend's locker he saw she was already standing there putting her books away.

"Hey Courtney," He said as she turned to look.

"Hello Noah," She smiled and he gave her a quick kiss. "We shouldn't do that in school you know."

"The PDA rule?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not that. How would it look if the two people running for class president were caught kissing in the hall? They'd think the whole thing was a big sham!"

"That's ridiculous, I don't need my girlfriend's help to win."

She frowned, "Who says you're going to win?"

"I do," He smirked. "But that's not what I came to tell you."

"Then what?" She said shutting her locker. They started walking down the hall.

"Cody likes the new girl and she's going to be sitting with us at lunch."

"The new girl huh? I haven't met her yet."

"Well I wanted to tell you first so you don't—

"So I don't what?" She overreacted. "What you think I'm going to be mean to the new girl or something?"

"No, but I thought I should warn you she's insane. It was a warning so you don't run out screaming."

"She's that weird?" Courtney asked.

"Worse," He said as they reached the cafeteria. They sat in their usual seats next to Harold. Cody and Izzy weren't there yet and didn't show up for another two minutes.

"That was hilarious Izzy!" Cody said as he walked into the cafeteria with his new friend by his side. "When you used the frog we were supposed to be dissecting as a hand puppet and made it talk to Sadie; I thought she was going to faint!"

"No no," She laughed along with him. "Not nearly as funny as when you slipped on those chemical packets and got blue junk all over that mean girl's blouse! What was her name again?"

"Heather," Cody answered as the two sat down at the table. "Hey guys, this is my new…friend Izzy."

"Your Cody's friends huh? Nice ta meetcha!"

"I'm Harold," The redhead boy waved before returning to his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey you were in history with us right?" She asked. Harold nodded. "Man that history teacher didn't know what he was talking about! Doesn't he know world war three took place before world war two?"

Ignoring this last strange comment Courtney held out her hand politely. "Hello there, my name is Courtney. I'm running for school president and it's nice to meet you."

Noah looked vaguely worried when he saw his girlfriend stretch her hand out to shake. Izzy did not however sniff Courtney, instead she took the hand and looked at the girl's fingerprints very carefully.

"Have we met before?" She asked with a serious look on her face. "Have you ever been to the Amazon? Do you work for sergeant Keroro?"

"What? No!" Courtney said withdrawing her hand and rubbing it slightly. "What are you even talking about?"

"Okay this one time, I was in the Amazon on a raft and was attacked by a bunch of soldiers that worked for NASA! They said something about stolen moon artifacts…yeah I don't know." She shrugged. "Anyway I managed to escape by covering myself in tree sap and using an underground tunnel I found."

"Really? That's amazing." Cody said dreamily.

Courtney scoffed, "Yeah right. That story doesn't have a single truth to it."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Izzy said pointing her index finger at the CIT. "The bodies of those nine soldiers prove it's true."

Courtney opened her mouth to retort but Noah but his hand over her mouth. "Don't even try; there's no use arguing with a nut. And Izzy is one of the giant Brazil nuts." Courtney nodded as Noah put his hand away.

"So Izzy what are you having for lunch?" Cody asked.

The orange haired girl started to pull stuff out of a brown paper bag. "Izzy's got a pudding cup, some waffles and spray cheese." She pointed the nozzle of the spray can toward her mouth and sprayed a few gulps of cheese into it. "Delicious! It's too bad I don't have any soy sauce though for my waffles."

"I got some!" Cody said pulling packets of condiments out of his pants pocket.

"Thanks C-unit," Izzy said grabbing the packets out of his hand.

"Cody, why do you keep condiments in your pocket?" Courtney asked hesitantly.

"Just in case," He answered. "You never know what you'll need out on a date. The Codemeister's got to be prepared."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I knew it was a bad idea to hang out with my boyfriend's friends."

"It's not like you have any of your own," Noah commented. The snide remark got him a smack in the arm. "Anyway we should get going…"

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't we have to work on those…campaign posters?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…the campaign posters." She and Noah stood up. "Well we need to be going. See you guys later."

Harold stood up too, "I have to go too. They wanted to borrow my permanent marker collection for the posters. Later Cody."

"See you guys," Cody said as they left. "What do you want to do now?" The tech geek was now facing his crush. "I mean you don't have to hang with me if you don't want to." He said nervously.

Izzy was just finishing her lunch. "No way, E-scope loves hanging with you. Why don't you show me the rest of this boring school?"

"Sure," Cody smiled. They wandered around the halls of the school for a while and Cody introduced Izzy to a few people he knew and avoided a few others. It was fairly normal until Cody accidentally bumped into someone from behind. He turned around to apologize and realized he had bumped into Gwen.

"Oh…sorry Gwen," Cody stared at the ground as he apologized. Izzy noticed this and turned her head to the side.

"Damn it Cody," Gwen said picking up the notebook she had dropped on the floor when he bumped into her. "Would you just leave me alone for five minutes?"

"I know Gwen it was an accident I—

He was cut off by Izzy who popped up in front of Gwen. "He was just showing me around."

"Who are you?"

"She's the new girl," Cody answered. "I was just showing her around."

Gwen turned to Izzy, "Well I'd stay away from Cody if I were you. He'll hit on any girl with two legs."

Izzy shrugged, "He seems nice enough to me."

"Whatever," Gwen scowled. "Just get out of Goth hall already."

"Sorry," Cody apologized again as he grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her away. He let go quick enough and they kept walking for a minute before Izzy said something.

"I'm guessing that wasn't your girlfriend?" She asked. Cody shook his head. "Do you like her?"

"Well…not anymore," He said trying to hide the bit of blood rushing to his cheeks.

"That's good," Izzy said nodding. "I don't like her. She's mean and I didn't like her boobs. Too small."

"Boobs?" Cody exclaimed grabbing his nose. At the mention of Gwen's boobs dirty thoughts filled Cody's mind and he almost got a nose bleed.

"So is the tour over?" She asked changing the subject.

He shook his head, "Nah. Let me show you the football field. That's where gym class usually meets if you have that class."

The two went outside. They walked through the grass and made their way to your typical high school football field. Two goals at either end, white markings on the ground and plenty of unpicked up trash littering about.

Ignoring all the jocks screwing around on the field they walked over to the stands. It was there that Cody caught sight of a familiar face. It was his red jumpsuit wearing friend Tyler making out with his girlfriend Lindsay.

"Hey Tyler," Cody said as he walked over.

The jock pulled his lips off of Lindsay and waved. "Oh hey man what's up?"

"Nothing," He shrugged. "Just showing the new girl Izzy around."

Tyler nodded and smiled, "Nice."

However before Cody could finish introductions Izzy cried out. "Holy crap!" She ran over to Lindsay. "Your melons are huge!"

"My what?" The blonde looked confused. "But I don't have any fruit…"

"These!" Izzy said suddenly grabbing hold of Linday's boobs one in each hand. "They're enormous! It's like something out of a harem anime."

"Ahhh!" Lindsay screamed. "Let go!"

"What are you doing?" Tyler said pushing Izzy off of Lindsay. Izzy seemed like she hadn't wanted to stop but Cody seemed to realize the danger and was pulling the girl backwards.

"Dude!" Tyler yelled at Cody. "Keep your freaky girlfriend away from us!"

"Sorry," Cody said as he ran off pulling Izzy behind him. "Really sorry Tyler!"

A few minutes later they had made their way back to the school and Cody was panting. "That was fun!" Izzy smiled.

"That wasn't fun," Cody frowned. "Tyler was pissed…"

"Well yeah but you can't say you didn't like it when I grabbed her right?"

"I guess."

"Come on, I just want to have some fun! You seem like a pretty cool guy Cody." Izzy looked like she had more to say but was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Come on, we should get to class." Cody said and walked off. Izzy stood there for a moment but soon followed after.

* * *

><p>"Today sucked," Noah said bluntly as he banged his head against his locker. It was the end of the day and school had just ended.<p>

"Today was awesome!" Cody said still smiling.

"You just say that cause you like that Izzy girl," Harold said leaning against the lockers.

"True," Cody nodded.

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know," Cody scratched the back of her head. "She seems too cool for me."

"So does Gwen but you ask her out every day."

"That's different. I don't know how to explain it but it just is."

"Maybe because this time you're actually worried about the answer." Harold theorized.

"He won't do it anyway," Noah teased. "Cody's too scared. He knows he doesn't have the moves."

"Hey Cody has skills," Harold said standing up for his friend. "For example he's umm…he can well…uhh…"

"Thanks Harold," Cody murmured.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Izzy said popping out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?"

"The vents," She pointed up. "Anyway what about Cody? Does Cody have skills? I'm sure you can do something cool Cody!" She paused to think for a second.

"Maybe you're good at wrestling, or defusing a time bomb under pressure, or maybe you can hold your breath for a long time!" She said speaking twice as fast as normal. "Let's see!" She then plugged Cody's nose with her fingers and suddenly covered his mouth with her own. Her orange lips smushed over his pale pink ones.

Suddenly Cody realized that Izzy was kissing him! He couldn't breathe but he tried to enjoy it anyway. Soon he was out of oxygen and had to pull back. Luckily Izzy got it and let go.

Cody took deep breaths as he looked up at Izzy. Unknown to either of the two when Izzy had started to kiss Cody, Noah and Harold had walked off not wanting to get in the way.

"That was…wow." Cody breathed. "You're a good kisser…sorry I guess I couldn't hold my breath very long."

Izzy was blushing. "Truth is Cody I didn't kiss you to see if you could hold your breath. I kissed you because I wanted to, because I like you."

"You do?" She nodded. "That's great because I really like you too!"

"Then would you like to kiss again? Only this time I won't hold your nose."

Cody nodded and before he could say yes Izzy had already started to kiss him. Cody's surprise went away much faster this time and he started to kiss back. The kiss deepened as both boy and girl held each other.

Their lips parted regretfully and Izzy smiled at Cody. "Guess you have to be my boyfriend now," she said. "Now that you've taken my virginity."

"W-What?" He sputtered out. "I didn't take your v-virginity!"

"Take some responsibility Cody," she crossed her arms. "The baby in my womb is yours after all."

"Baby? What?" The teen nearly fainted in surprise and confusion.

"Psyche!" Izzy said making a face and pulling her eyelids back. "Got you!" She started to laugh while Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "But you still have to be my boyfriend."

"I can do that," Cody replied.

"So…" She grabbed his hand and locked fingers with him. "Want to go on an adventure?"

"Go with you?" He nodded. "I'd have to be insane not to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
